Mozu
Mozu (モズメ Mozume in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on all the routes. She is voiced by Juri Kimura in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Karen Strassman aka Leina Srour is the actual voice actors in the English version. Profile Mozu is a villager from Hoshido. In her paralogue, her village gets ransacked by the Faceless, killing everybody else in the village, including her mother. As luck would have it, she would be rescued by the Avatar and their army, who were looking for survivors. Unfortunately, she was the sole survivor. Faced with little options, since she's by herself and has nothing of value anymore, she joins The Avatar's army, and strives to be useful to their cause. Personality Though she is often hesitant, she's a kind and caring girl who does things as best as she can and help others. She is, however, incredibly strong; in her supports with the Avatar she talks about hunting Boar and Bear during her life as a villager. Mozu is also one of the few female characters in S supports who will consistently and pro-actively ask for her love interests hand in marriage. Despite wanting to build self-confidence, she is traumatized by the destruction of her village and the death of her mom, and is prone to crying over this. She is also very humble, not valuing any wealth or luxuries, and prefers a simplistic lifestyle. This is evident with her supports with Oboro where Oboro complements that with the right clothes, she would attract a lot of young boys due to her cute looks. However, Mozu replies that even with the cute clothing and makeship, she still consider herself to be a country girl. When her skills on the field or her simplistic lifestyle aren't mentioned, it is often noted that she tries to move on from the trauma she has suffered in order to be of use to the Avatar's army as a soldier and not just as a farmer. Sometimes she will try to salvage the happy memories of her village to help in doing so, even in a literal context as her supports with Niles show, as she tries to find a sacred sphere that is said to bring good harvests from the wreckage of her village. Otherwise, she will try to find the strength to move on both mentally and physically whether it be training or literally just crying it out until she stops. Her birthday is October 6th. Recruitment Mozu automatically becomes available at the end of the chapter, but can be recruited early on by having the Avatar talk to her during battle. In-Game Base Stats Paralogue 1 - Tragic Start Growth Rates |50% |60% |15% |60% |75% |75% |55% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |60% |65% |15% |70% |75% |65% |55% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Master of Arms |60% |70% |15% |70% |70% |70% |55% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Merchant Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Kaze * Silas Nohr * Xander * Leo * Benny * Arthur * Odin * Laslow * Niles * Keaton Hoshido * Hinata * Azama * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Ryoma * Takumi Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Effie * Nyx * Oboro * Mozu's children Quotes My Castle Castle Grounds * "Whoa, look at this! Looks like it's still in good condition, too!" (item) * "I'm feeling tougher than a ratty old country cat today. Bring it on! (surge) * "Hey, what do you do when you're not working?" (hobby ask) * "Seems like a good day for a long nap under a tree somewhere..." (idle) * "I just don't want to get in anyone's way out there..." (idle) * "I've got plenty of chores to do right now... Did you need something?" (idle) * "Do you feel overwhelmed here? I sure did at first." (visiting another castle) Private Quarters Armory Staff Store Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Prison Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Avatar! You should plant a tree today." * "Happy birthday!" Level Up *"I feel like I'm ready for anything!" (6+ stats up) *"I'm growing like a weed!" (4-5 stats up) *"That's a little better!" (2-3 stats up) *"Gosh, that's too bad!" (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "I could get used to this!" Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Battle Support * "It's alright!" * "Here I go!" * "I'll go with you." * "I'll protect you." * "Can we do this?" * "This could be tough!" * "Let me help you." * "Whew..." * "I won't let you die." Attack Stance * "Too slow!" * "Me too!" * "Pay attention!" * "What are you looking at?" * "One more!" Guard Stance * *Gasp* "So scary!" Critical/Skill * "You're a bad apple!" * "I can do this!" * "You smell like a goat!" * "You reap what you sow!" Defeated Enemy * "What do you know." * "Wow, look at me!" **Sighs* **Giggles* *"Did I get stronger?" *"That went well." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "You saved me." * "Thanks." Defeated by Enemy * "Not strong enough." Death/Retreat Quote * "Well, this wasn't a fair fight at all! So I'm not gonna fight you anymore. Possible Endings ; Mozu - Rural Power : Mozu returned to her village and began rebuilding all by herself. Inspired by her efforts, nearby villages began their own rebuilding efforts. Mozu was eventually hailed as a local hero and humanitarian. ; Mozu and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. Etymology Mozu is the Japanese word for a shrike, a Eurasian species of bird. Trivia *Mozu is the first female Villager in the Fire Emblem series. *Mozu shares many similarities with Donnel from Awakening, as they are both Villagers, share similar speech mannerisms, and are recruited in the first paralogue of their respective games. They also both share the skill Aptitude. **But unlike Donnel, Mozu has the option to still use lances/naganatas after promoting into an advanced class (Weapon Master, Merchant) whilst Donnel could not use them outside his Villager class. *Mozu shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Hana, Anna, and Olivia. **Mozu also shares her Japanese voice actress, Juri Kimura, with Nyx. *Mozu was voted as the 25th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Mozu's Japanese voice acting and her in game dialogue had her speaking in a strong Osaka Dialect, in accordance with her 'country bumpkin' personality, however her localised voice and dialogue is remarkably normal. Gallery Cipher Mozume.png|Mozu as a Villager in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Mozu.png|Mozu as a Merchant in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Mozume confession.jpg|Mozu's confession scene. File:Mozumeavatar.png|Mozu's official Twitter icon File:Mozume Villager.png|Mozu's battle model as a Villager File:FEF Mozume My Room Model.png|Mozu's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters